kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Chihiro Mayuzumi
Chihiro Mayuzumi (黛 千尋 Mayuzumi Chihiro) is a regular member in Rakuzan High. He is a power forward and the only 3rd year among the starting five of Rakuzan. Like Tetsuya Kuroko, he possesses the ability of Misdirection. Appearance Mayuzumi has medium-length grey hair and an extremely blank gaze, even blanker than Tetsuya Kuroko. On court, he wears the blue and white Rakuzan jersey with the number 5. According to Furihata and Aomine, Mayuzumi bears a resemblance to a certain someone.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 231, page 17 Personality Mayuzumi is an extremely quiet individual, even to the point of ignoring anyone who speaks to him. This is shown when he completely disregards Hayama's call during the warm up at the Winter Cup finals. Mayuzumi lacks presence as his underclassman team-mates couldn't even remember his playing style. He has high self respect and would only partake in what makes him happy. Mayuzumi also seems to enjoy reading light novels. Behind his facade, Mayuzumi is very proud and can't stand being looked down upon. However, he is also a realist as he quickly became aware of his own limitations. Mayuzumi can be resentful and gets easily annoyed when his team-mate change their minds about him. Mayuzumi can be direct and quite rude as he swears and criticizes often, at least in his thought. Nonetheless, he is diligent and does his job without complaining. History Mayuzumi did not become a regular player for the Rakuzan basketball team until he was already a third-year, shortly after Akashi enrolled into Rakuzan. He was not even a reserve, or in the first-string. Because of hard practices and the realization of the limitation of potential, Mayuzumi decided to resign from the club. Though later on, Akashi approached him and told him he could be the new phantom sixth man and to cancel his resignation, an offer which, at first, Mayuzumi refused claiming it would be boring, however it was then Akashi then told him that he could surpass Kuroko because of his basic fundamentals. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 239, page 3-7 Story Winter Cup Semi-finals Mayuzumi was introduced during a match of the semi-finals against Shūtoku at the Winter Cup in a very vague fashion. Apart from being responsible for marking Shintarō Midorima during the first half of the game, including a double team with Mibuchi,Kuroko no Basuke chapter 176, page 13 he played no significant role in the story. Finals During the warm-up, Mayuzumi performs a high level training with his team mates, which amazed Seirin and Furihata. He is spoken to by Hayama but ignores him. Except for when he successfully blocks Kuroko's Vanishing Drive and Phantom ShotKuroko no Basuke chapter 237, page 13, Mayuzumi is not seen much in the first quarter. Before the beginning of the second quarter, Akashi lets Mayuzumi take charge of the passing. He explains that while Takao's Hawk Eye rendered Mayuzumi's passing useless, Izuki's Eagle Eye field of vision is smaller, meaning that some routes can be taken. The second quarter begins and Mayuzumi faces a tight marking by Mitobe. However, Mitobe suddenly loses sight of Mayuzumi, who uses Misdirection for a pass to Mibuchi. The Seirin's team are astonished by the existence of another phantom man. Akashi then explains that Kuroko and Mayuzumi are not the same as the latter player's skills are all-round higher: Mayuzumi is the new model of the phantom sixth man. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 238, page 19 After Nebuya scores on Mayuzumi's pass, the center congratulates him. However, Mayuzumi mentally scorns his change in attitude after Mayuzumi joined the regulars. Ultimately, though, it doesn't matter to him one way or the other, as he is not passing for his teammates' sake, but for his own. In a counterattack, when Mayuzumi was about to use his Misdirection, Mitobe predicted the direction the ball would go, and stopped him. Mayuzumi decides to take the shot himself, and scores, much to Seirin's surprise. As he gets back on defense, he glowers at Kuroko and thinks to himself that he doesn't care about the debate regarding the "old" and "new model" phantom sixth man, since his style is different. Mayuzumi then notices Kuroko's intense gaze directed at him, and wonders if the latter is observing him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 239, page 18 Mitobe is subbed out for Furihata, and Izuki is put in charge of marking Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi is confused by the entrance of Furihata, and notes that his movements will be restricted due to Izuki's Eagle Eye. Mayuzumi then underestimates Furihata and lowers his defense on him, since the latter had only acted as a support figure up to that point. Furihata, seeing an opening, shoots and scores, to Mayuzumi's annoyance. Izuki's defense closes some opportunities, but Mayuzumi manages to evade him by exploiting his blind-spot. He expresses his disappointment to Izuki that he couldn't see it. Mayuzumi succeeds again and when he is about to pass to Akashi, he remarks that he is showing off. He passes the ball close to the basket for Akashi's dunk, pulling the score to 62-37 in favor of Rakuzan. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 245, page 18 At the third quarter, Mayuzumi witnesses the return of Kuroko to the floor. He makes fun of him, thinking that Kuroko will only let his team down. With the ball, Mayuzumi faces Kuroko and dribbles past him, irritated by his pointless determination. About to shoot, he's stopped by Kagami, who launches a counterattack. In the next attack, Mayuzumi is shocked to face Kuroko again, the latter not being supported by Kagami this time. Mayuzumi decides to dribble past Kuroko again, and to his surprise, Kiyoshi let him score when he could stop him. Realizing that Seirin is purposely letting Mayuzumi shoot, he gets mad and choose to go all out. Mayuzumi scores more baskets, to the enjoyment of the public. He then shouts at Kuroko that there is no chance that he, the old model, could beat Mayuzumi the new model. After Seirin scores, Kuroko answers to Mayuzumi that he'll not let go of the title of the phantom sixth man that easily. Kuroko then disappears from Mayuzumi's sight to steal the ball. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 248, page 20 Mayuzumi is stunned because Kuroko's lack of presence didn't return despite his steal. Again in a one-on-one, Mayuzumi comes to realize that he is in the process of being overwritten: Kuroko has purposely made him standing out so it would be easier for Kuroko to vanish and to disable his MisdirectionKuroko no Basuke chapter 249, page 10. He decides to pass to Hayama, who misses his shot because the pass was too low. However, in a counterattack, Akashi steals the ball to get the flow back but faces an imperturbable Kagami in the Zone. Mayuzumi decides to intervene and to use his still working Misdirection for a pass to Nebuya. He thinks that he will stay in the shadows to stop been overwritten. Facing Kuroko once more, he mocks his weak pressure in defense, knowing he wants him to break through. Mayuzumi decides to dribble a little to steer clear of the five-second rules. But unconsciously, he drives past Kuroko and his shot is blocked by Kagami. Kuroko has deliberately created an opening so that Mayuzumi's instincts kick in. Instincts are hard to repress, thus, the overwrite of Mayuzumi is complete, as Kuroko's Misdirection returns.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 250, page 19 ]] Seirin manages to reduce the gap from twenty-five to nineteen points thanks to Kuroko, and Rakuzan coach Eiji Shirogane calls for a time-out. On the bench, his team-mates are bitter towards him. Mayuzumi is inwardly furious that they are basically throwing him out, but he doesn't argue. In fact, he has lost much of his desire to play and is almost happy to be subbed out. However, to his surprise, Akashi still has plans for him. Even though he calls Mayuzumi's performance a disgrace, Akashi still needs to pass due to Kagami's power while in the Zone, and plans to use Mayuzumi's skill. Back in the match, Akashi faces Kagami and his wide defense area. Mayuzumi decides to step in but Akashi passes to Mibuchi. Because Mayuzumi is now easier to see, he involuntarily makes the ball disappear, a technique somewhat similar to Kuroko's Misdirection Overflow. Kagami cannot react as Mibuchi throws a three-pointer. Mayuzumi then, to his dismay, becomes aware that he is now only a tool for Akashi. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 251, page 21 The match continues and Akashi uses the same technique again with Mayuzumi to pass safely. Mayuzumi's only job now is to step in Kagami's line of sight, and does it emotionlessly. During the showdown between Hayama and Izuki, he curses his team-mate's foolishness for passing to him while he's himself marked by Kuroko. Seirin slowly begins to Rakuzan with a score of 88-68. The third quarter is finished and Akashi reminds to everyone what they have to do, except Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi is annoyed and internally swears at him, knowing that Akashi will use him to the bitter end. He then hears his monologue about winning and noticed how scary he was for an instant. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 257, page 12 At the 4th quarter, Mayuzumi is worried about emphasizing too much on one-on-one and criticizes Akashi's passivity. He wonders if he is preparing something and comes to realize what he is about to use against Kagami.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 259, page 7 Seirin reduces the gap at only 10 points, and Mayuzumi is surprised when Akashi says to attack with only four of them, while he stays at the back. Seirin quickly stops Rakuzan's attack and counters with Kagami, who is suddenly blocked by Akashi. To everyone's surprise, Akashi has managed to enter the Zone. He then rushes a counter-offensive and beat the five opponents players effortlessly by only himself. Mayuzumi is astonished by his performance, and guesses that he has completely lost his faith on his team-mate to be in that state.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 261, page 10 Skill Being a regular Rakuzan, it was mentioned that Mayuzumi has solid basketball fundamentals.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 231, page 21 According to Momoi, Mayuzumi's parameters are absurdly equal, his abilities are balanced but through the eye test, no skill particularly stands out. Misdirection During the finals against Seirin, it is revealed that Mayuzumi possesses similar capabilities to Kuroko, that is, the power of misdirection. However, Akashi pointed out Mayuzumi was even more useful compared to Kuroko. The reason being that Mayuzumi is solid in other facets of the game where as Kuroko's general basketball skillsets are below average. This allows him to score normally, while Kuroko can't. Akashi calls Mayuzumi the new and improved version of the phantom sixth man. The reason why Mayuzumi didn't use his misdirection against Shūtoku was due to Takao's Hawk Eye ability which allows him to see the entire court. Kuroko devised a plan to overwrite him - meaning that between the two of them, Kuroko will let him stand out and continue to let him shoot until his lack of presence starts to run out making Kuroko regain his. The main logic to this plan is that one who holds and shoots the ball most will be noticed by the crowd. This is clearly the main weakness of this special ability. When his misdirection starts to run out, Mayuzumi is able, similarly to Kuroko's Misdirection Overflow, to make the ball in motion disappear from an opponent player's vision. He simply has to run into his line of sight. Akashi uses this to pass safely despite Kagami's Zone Defense. Team Zone With the real Akashi's influence who entered the zone once again, Mayuzumi entered the zone even though he doesn't have the requirements to enter. Because of this, Mayuzumi seems to regain his misdirection pass back. Relationships Seijūrō Akashi Rakuzan High Due to his resentful and self-centered personality, Mayuzumi doesn't care about his team-mates. Being at the club for three years, nobody could even tell his playing style. Judging from his reaction when Nebuya congratulated him, it can be assumed that he was looked down upon from the Uncrowned Kings and that annoyed him. However, he began to be respected when he went under the tutelage of Seijūrō Akashi and became the new phantom sixth man. His team-mates began to acknowledge his skills but somehow, Mayuzumi was still resentful of their past behavior to him. Plus, he stated that he was not passing for them but only because it's his job. When Mayuzumi lost his misdirection, the Uncrowned Kings were bitter in their criticism and propose to sub him out. Mayuzumi internally noted how they acted friendly when he was useful but immediately turn their back when he was not. Tetsuya Kuroko While Kuroko and Mayuzumi didn't knew each other before the finals, they are both "Phantoms players" with the ability of the Misdirection. They enjoy reading books and were taught by Akashi. However, their personality is what really differentiate the two. Mayuzumi takes pride in being the "new model" of the phantom sixth man that he claimed to be his own style, and as a result loathed Kuroko. When the Rakuzan's player showed his ability for the first time, he glowered at Kuroko and told him in his thought that he'll never beat him. Furthermore, he made fun of him when he returned on the pitch by comparing him to a "charlatan" whose tricks were already discovered. For his part, Kuroko is not fond of Mayuzumi, remembering the words of Takao about the disdain for his own kind. After observing him, Kuroko purposely took advantage of Mayuzumi's personality to regain his Misdirection. He had pity for him after when Akashi was using him only for passing. Trivia *In the fourth Replace novel at a colored page, Mayuzumi's hair is falsely colored orange instead of grey. *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE PLUS: **His favorite food is Kusaya. **His hobby is reading. **His specialty is over clocking. **His motto is: "Farm on sunny days, read on rainy days." *Fujimaki commented that he's been wanting to introduce a player with the same style as Kuroko for a long time, but wasn't expecting him to have this sort of personality. Quotes *''"I'm not interested in the old model, new model stuff. Because my play style ... is completely different from yours." Kuroko no Basuke chapter 239, page 16 (to Tetsuya Kuroko ) *"Someone like you can't beat me." Kuroko no Basuke chapter 239, page 16 (to Tetsuya Kuroko ) *"Let me tell you this, Mister old model of the Sixth Man. You, the old model, have no chance of winning against me, the new model." Kuroko no Basuke chapter 248, page 18 (to Tetsuya Kuroko ) *"How pathetic. What? Did you want us to comfort you? Encourage you? I won't be doing any of that. I'm not a saint. It's just something not to my liking so I'm voicing a complaint. You were talking real big before, and now you're like this? Though... I don't really think that's the case. You're a completely different person from the guy I met on the roof back then. So, who are you?" ''Kuroko no Basuke chapter 266, page 6 (to Seijūrō Akashi ) References Navigation pl:Chihiro Mayuzumi Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Rakuzan High Category:PF